Frozen 2 (or at least my version of it since it was already announced)
by JKDstudent
Summary: All seems well in Arendelle castle, except for the fact that queen Elsa has begun to inexplicably lose control of her powers again. Unsure of what might be causing it, a call is put out inviting any other sorcerers to come to Arendelle and teach the queen how to control her magic permanently.
1. (COMPLETELY NATURAL) Winter in Arendelle

"Anna, look out!" cried the queen. Her control over her ice magic had slipped, and now a wintery blast was on a collision course for her sister's head.

"Whoah, there!" exclaimed Anna, sidestepping just in time. The spell hit one of the windows, turning it into an icy mirror or sorts.

"I'm sorry, Anna!" cried Elsa, her apologetic tone echoing throughout the main hallway of the castle.

"I thought you had control over your magic?" inquired Anna.

"I thought so, too," replied Elsa as she quickly turned her back to her sister, causing her ice dress to move in such a way that it seemed to operate under it's own separate laws of physics. "But lately I've been slipping again, and for no apparent reason. I wish someone else had this kind of power, someone that could teach me how to use it."

"Yeah, that would be nice..." Anna's voice trailed off as her mind began to do the same.

"Anna?" Elsa wondered. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, it's just a hunch," began the redheaded princess. "but maybe there are other people with this kind of power, and we just haven't looked for them. Maybe we should send fliers out inviting other... well, magic people, to come to the castle. You can't really be the only one born with magic, can you?"

"I would hope not." replied Elsa. "That would be pretty lonely."

"Hey, girls, what're we talkin' about?" Kristoff's voice rang from behind them.

"Oh, Kristoff, sweetie! Just the person I need to talk to!" exclaimed Anna.

"About what?" Kristoff asked cautiously.

"Well, Elsa is starting to lose control of her powers again, and we need someone to spread the word that she's looking for another magic person to train her."

"Wait, hold on." Elsa quickly interjected. "We still need to discuss this. Maybe this whole thing is just something that happens occasionally and it'll go away on it's own. I think I'd rather wait a little bit and see what happens before inviting whoever claims they can teach me into the castle."

"Oh, come on, Elsa, you're worrying too much!" declared Anna. "It will be fine. We'll just have to specify that the person has to have been born with their powers and have absolute control over them. That way, no one with less control than you will come in and waste our time!"

"That's not what I'm talking about. Remember, the Southern Isles still aren't exactly looking to make friends after what happened with Hans. If word of this reached there, they could easily send a spy amongst all of the other people who undoubtedly would lie about having powers just to get inside the castle and be able to brag to their friends about it."

"You won't have to worry about that." said Kristoff. "I know some folks that know how get the word around so that it doesn't travel to unwanted places."

"Come on, Elsa! And who knows, maybe you'll meet a ma-an!" Anna proclaimed in a sing-song voice.

Elsa thought about it for a moment. "You're never going to stop bugging me about it until I cave, so, fine. Spread the word that the queen of Arendell is looking for someone to teach her to control her magic."

"YAY!" exclaimed Anna. "This is going to be great! And I just know that it's going to be a nice, handsome man who will teach you, and you'll spend a whole bunch of time together as teacher and student, and then as friends, and then-"

"Anna." Elsa interjected in a stoic tone. "I'm looking for a teacher, not a boyfriend."

"I know, but things work out funny sometimes. Love comes in..." Anna glanced over at Kristoff. "Unexpected ways."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" scoffed Kristoff.

"It means I love you and we need to get to work finding Elsa's boyfr - I mean, teacher." Anna laughed sheepishly as she and Kristoff exited the ballroom.

Elsa stood there for a moment in silence, then finally wondered aloud, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Word did get out that the queen of Arendelle was looking for someone with magic powers to teach her how to control hers. Just as Elsa predicted, there was an almost constant influx of people pretending to have magic powers just to get a peek inside the castle. Unfortunately for them, Elsa always made it a point to go to them and meet outside the castle gates, rather than inviting them in. After about a month, the number of people died down significantly, and by the end of two months the average number of people knocking on the doors was around one every two or three days. Eventually, Elsa all but gave up her search.

Elsa lay across her bed in her pajamas while Anna paced back and forth in hers, trying to think of a way to attract another 'magic person', as she put it, to the castle.

"Maybe we need to send people out into other parts of the country, or into other countries to look for one."

"Anna, enough is enough. I'm obviously the only person with magic around. No one else has magic, not even the thousands of people who came knocking on the gates."

"But there's just gotta be someone! It's not fair that you should be the only one with magic. There's gotta be-"

Her sentence was interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." Elsa called.

"It's Kristoff." he said, opening the door. "There's someone else knocking on the gate. We've never seen him before."

"Let me get dressed and I'll meet with him." Elsa replied in an exasperated tone.

Several minutes later, Elsa was walking across the courtyard in her typical ice dress. She gave the guards the order and the gates were opened, bringing her face-to-face with the new person she fully believed was another pretender just wanting to see the castle.

The man before her was slightly taller than Kristoff. He wore a simple brown robe which was cut off halfway down the calves, revealing a pair of black boots. He had a handsome, if somewhat aged face. His brown hair was messy and unkempt. Strapped on his shoulders was a large knapsack, indicating he had been traveling on foot for some time.

"I am queen Elsa of Arendelle," she began. "May I ask who you are?"

"Good evening, your highness," he began. "I am a sorcerer by the name of Evantus. I heard some time ago that you were looking for a teacher so that you may learn to control your magic, and I believe I can help."

"A sorcerer, you say? Well, forgive my skepticism, but I've heard that claim many times over the past few months. Do you have any proof? Show me your ice magic."

"Well, there's just one problem with that. I can't use ice magic."

"Just as I thought. I'm sorry, but I've no interest in entertaining those who make false claims."

"Oh, no, you misunderstand. I have magic, it's just not ice magic."

"Oh? Then what kind of magic do you have?"

"Stand back a bit, and I'll show you."

Elsa did as he requested and took several steps back.

"Okay, now try not to be too surprised." Evantus raised his hand straight up into the air, and a split second later, an enormous pillar of fire sprang forth, brilliantly lighting up the late evening sky. He maintained the fire pillar for about ten seconds before dissipating it and lowering his arm.

Elsa stood there, completely speechless, mouth agape.

"Now, if you don't mind," Evantus said playfully. "I'd greatly appreciate some warm food and bedrest before I start teaching you."


	2. Dinnertime exposition Dump

In Castle Arendelle's great hall, its residents were discussing recent events over dinner, as well as learning about the guest, the fire mage Evantus.

"So, Evantus," began Anna, "Where are you from?"

"Well, most recently I've been just drifting from place to place." Evantus replied, "Always traveling, never staying in one place too long."

"Okay," interjected Kristoff, "Where are you from originally?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Evantus smirked. "I see you are suspicious of me. Rightly so, too. If someone with the power to shoot fire came knocking on my door, I'd be suspicious as well. Of course, I get the feeling that you wouldn't trust me even if I couldn't shoot fire."

"Good observation, but it didn't answer my question." replied Kristoff after swallowing a bite of meat.

Evantus laughed. "So it didn't. Very well. If you must know, my homeland is the kingdom of Setrin."

Everyone at the table grew silent and cast their gazes downward for a moment upon hearing this, with the exception of Kristoff, who looked confused.

"I..." began the queen, "I'm sorry. It must be a painful memory."

"It's okay." replied Evantus with a chuckle. "It can't be helped."

"I've never heard of Setrin before." stated Kristoff bluntly. "Where is it?"

"Never heard of it?" asked Evantus. "Have you lived under a big rock your whole life?"

"No, more like with a bunch of smaller rocks." replied Kristoff, his face giving off no impression that he was joking.

"Ah... I see..." Evantus trailed off, confused by the statement.

"He was raised by rock trolls." explained Anna.

"Oh, okay." Evantus quipped, apparently satisfied with that answer and not requiring further information. "Well, then, sit down, kid. It's story time."

"We are sitting down. At this table."

"Oh, right. Ahem, Setrin was located across the sea, a good extra week's journey past the Southern Isles from here. Setrin was actually once a valuable trade partner of Arendelle. That is, until around ten years ago when it was completely destroyed in one day..."

"No one is completely sure what attacked the kingdom," continued Elsa, "But the most popular belief is that is was a massive fire-breathing dragon."

"I thought dragons were just a myth?" inquired Kristoff.

"No one knows if dragons are real or myth," replied Evantus. "No one has ever seen one. Or if they have, they didn't live to tell about it."

"So, then it wasn't a dragon that destroyed your kingdom?" asked Anna.

"I'm not sure what it was. My memory of that day isn't great. I remember playing with my parents when a group of strange men came to visit. I can only guess that they had come to take me away, because my parents hid me in the closet instead of sending me to my room, but I peeked through the keyhole. They talked back and forth for awhile. Then, one of them drew their sword and attacked my mother, but my father stepped in the way of the strike and was killed. I ran out of the closet and when my mother turned around to tell me to run, they lopped off her head. One of them must have struck me in the head after that because I blacked out, and when I came to, I was stuck underneath a bunch of wood. I burned it off of me and found myself in an unknown place and everything around me was on fire. Before me lay the charred remains of my kidnappers. I searched around, but there was no one left alive. No buildings were left standing, everything was burnt to ashes. I found my way to a forest where I wandered around aimlessly, starving and crying, with only my powers to prevent predators from taking my life. Eventually I was found by a group of miners and they took me in. I still don't know what attacked, but it destroyed the entire kindgom in one day, and as far as I know, I'm the only one who survived."

"Oh," Kristoff said, almost at a loss for words. "I'm sorry I brought it up. It must be a horrible memory."

"It's alright!" replied Evantus cheerfully in an attempt to lighten things back up a bit, "Nothing can be done about it, and you didn't know, otherwise you wouldn't have asked, right? So there's no sense feeling all remorseful about asking a question." Evantus paused to take a bite out of an apple and swallow. "Now that my whole backstory is out in the open, though, there's something else I need to discuss." He turned his attention towards Elsa.

"Of course," said Elsa, her tone of voice betraying a faint hint of eagerness, "ask me anything you need to know."

"The first thing I need to know is if your powers are the result of some spell put on you or if they're natural, as in you were born with them?"

"I was born with my power." Elsa replied simply.

"Okay, and have you noticed anything unusual about the times you lose control over them? has anything specific been happening during those times?"

Elsa thought about it for a second. "Nothing particularly out of the ordinary has happened, at least not consistently enough for extraordinary circumstance to be the direct cause. Sometimes it happens regardless, but I seem to lose control whenever I'm very stressed out about something."

"Okay, and one last question. About how long ago did you start losing control over your magic?"

"Hmmm," Elsa pondered. "Around the time I caught a cold during Anna's birthday, I think."

"Thank you. I'll spend the next few days drafting out a training schedule. I'll be communicating with you as well in order to find out your normal schedule and when I'm finished, I'll show you my draft so that you can make any necessary changes."

"Sounds good. Just let me know when you're ready and I'll direct you to the room where you'll be staying."

"Many thanks, your highness." Evantus stood from his chair. "I think I'm ready to retire for the night right now, actually, so please, lead the way."

Elsa stood and headed towards the door. "Right this way. Kristoff, Anna, I'll be right back." Evantus followed, leaving Kristoff and Anna sitting in the hall.

"I still don't trust him." Kristoff blurted.

"Why not?" asked his fiance. "He seems fine to me."

" I don't know, I just get this feeling he's hiding something. Like, maybe Hans found this guy and is paying him to spy on us or something."

"Oh, Kristoff, everyone's just out to get us in your eyes, aren't they?"

"Just a bit, yes. I personally prefer my paranoia over trusting others. It keeps me on my toes and ready for anything."

"Hey guys!" Olaf busted in through the door, the sudden noise causing Kristoff to jump in his seat a bit.

Anna chuckled. "Sure thing, Mr. Ready-for-anything,"

"What are we talking about?" asked Olaf.

Elsa opened the bedroom door. "Here it is, your bedroom for the course of your stay here."

In the room was a bed in the back left corner, lined with red colored fine silk sheets with elegant patterns stiched into them, with matching pillows. Next to the bed stood a white nightstand with gold trimming. In the right corner stood a privacy screen similar to the one in Anna's room. By the screen, an ornate mirror was hung on the wall, and next to it was the wardrobe closet.

"It's pretty minimalistic for a castle bedroom," remarked Evantus with a smile on his face,"I love it! Thank you!"

"I thought something simple would be more to your liking. Think nothing of it." replied Elsa. She stepped aside to let him inside, and as he walked past her, she noticed that his hair was nearly shoulder-length, reaching most of the way down his neck.

"Breakfast is an hour after dawn, so don't be late, " Elsa instructed. "Sleep well."

"You do the same, your highness." Evantus replied with a smirk as Elsa closed the bedroom door, leaving him to make himself comfortable.

The Southern Isles was a busy place. Prince Hans's father, upon hearing news that Arendelle was cutting trade ties with them, was marshalling a force to invade the country. Since Hans was the only one of his sons who had been to Arendelle before, the king placed him in charge of overseeing the invasion force. The first thing Hans did upon receiving this duty was order for more ships to be built in order to be able to bring more soldiers. He spent most of his free time starting out into the ocean in the direction of Arendelle.

"Prince Hans!" exclaimed the squire, rushing to the prince's side, "The Maelstrom has finished construction, my lord, and a crew for it must now be determined."

"Excellent, " Replied Hans, "Bring me the remainder of our men so I may handpick the crew myself."

"Yes, sire." The squire rushed off to gather the remaining soldiers. Hans looked off into the distance.

"I swear, Elsa and Anna, I'll have my vengeance for what you did to me. Soon, your kingdom will belong to me."


	3. Obligatory foreshadowing

Fire surrounded a weeping child, consuming all it touched and obstructing the boy's vision, the dark of night concealing anything that lay beyond the inferno. He could not see any of his surroundings beyond the fire. In the distance, he heard a feral roar and a beating of wings. The frightened child turned to face the direction of the sounds. Every few seconds, he would hear another, louder, roar. The wingbeats also grew louder.

Eventually, the beast making the wretched noises drew close enough to be seen past the giant flames. It stood upright, allowing the horrified child to gaze upon its form. It was a great dragon coated in red scales. Its body size was comparable to entire castles, and its wings seemed to stretch endlessly into the night. At the end of its elongated neck rested its head, horns protruding from above its eyes and beneath its jaw. From the ends of its feet sprouted talons large and sharp enough to rip a house to shreds in a single swipe.

The mighty creature opened its maw and sucked in air. When it exhaled, a huge stream of fire burst forth from its mouth and reached out toward Evantus. The blazing inferno this monstrosity had produced was the last thing the child ever saw.

Evantus awoke from his slumber, panting and sweating. Sitting up, he lit a nearby candle that rested on the nightstand using his magic and looked around the room. Where was he, and why? He was in Arendelle castle, in the room Queen Elsa had lent him. Yes, that's right, Elsa. He had traveled to Arendelle upon hearing of her plight from his friend back home. He was to teach her total control of her powers, for she had been born special, just as he had.

Evantus had spent his entire life believing he was the only one born with magic powers of such nature. When he learned of the queen of Arendelle and her Ice Magic, he was ecstatic to know that there was someone in the world who could potentially relate to him. And then, several months later, when he received news of the queen calling for someone to teach her how to control her powers, well, how could he have refused?

The fire mage's thoughts drifted to Elsa. "She really is quite lovely, isn't she?" he muttered as if there were someone around to hear. "It's such a shame she ended up being such a shut-in for so long. Someone as beautiful as her shouldn't have to be hidden away from the world...

"What are you saying, Evan?" he scolded himself, "You shouldn't go about falling for the first pretty face with special powers. Especially not the royal type. No way someone so dignified would ever even give someone so rough around the edges as yourself the time of day..."

He sat there in silence for several minutes, the shrugged. "Well, what's the harm in admiring true beauty on the rare occasions when it decides to grace your presence? Anyways, I really need some sleep. Probably got a lot to do tomorrow." And with that, he laid back down and extinguished the candle. As he drifted off to sleep, he began to dream not of dragons and fire, but of... sweeter things.

Queen Elsa greeted the sunlight with great enthusiasm. Her call for a tutor had been answered, and now it wouldn't be long before her powers were at her command and hers alone.

She quickly got dressed and ready for the day and made her way towards the dining hall. Undoubtedly the chefs had whipped up something great, as usual. As she passed a corridor that led into another hallway, Anna popped out and joined her in her stroll.

"Good morning, Anna. Sleep well?" asked Elsa.

"Like a log. You seem rather chipper this morning, Elsa." replied Anna.

"Why wouldn't I be? I have a teacher now, someone who can help me control my powers."

"Are you sure that's it?" asked Anna suspiciously.

"Why wouldn't that be it?" Elsa replied with equal suspicion.

"Oh, I'm sure that's part of it, but maybe there's something else? Like maybe the fact that your new teacher is super charming?"

"Charming? Not sure that's the word I'd use. Overly cheerful? I think that's more accurate. So overly cheerful, in fact, that he reminds me of another person who is a... prominent figure in my life." She shot Anna a very meaningful look.

"Who, me? Please, sis, he's an amateur at cheerful compared to me."

Elsa laughed as they entered the dining hall. "Sad part is, you're probably right. Anyways, I'm only going to view any interactions between me and him on a student-to-teacher basis. Nothing further than that."

Anna stifled a snicker. "Oh, come on, Elsa. You can't deny he has a certain... appeal about him."

"Aren't you engaged to Kristoff?" Elsa replied pointedly. "I don't think you should be talking about another man."

"I can talk about other men, as long as it's just to try and get my dear sister to think about said other man in a more... romantic light."

"Anna, he is my teacher. Nothing more, nothing less. End of story."

Anna shook her head slightly. "Okay, if that's what you think now."

"That is, in fact, what I think," replied Elsa with a tone of finality. "and it is what I will continue to think for the rest of his stay in the castle. Now, if you don't mind, I'm heading to the kitchen to see what the chefs have made." Elsa strolled towards the large door at the end of the hall.

Anna sighed, apparently having lost this round. Oh well, one battle a war does not make.

Moments later, Evantus and Kristoff strode into the hall, apparently in the middle of conversation.

"And it just sank straight to the bottom?!" asked Evantus incredulously.

"Yep, my sled, all my supplies, just gone like that. Straight to the bottom of the lake." confirmed Kristoff. "That was the first time I'd ever lost my sled," he then shot a look at Anna sitting at the dining table. "But it wouldn't be the last, nor would it be under the weirdest circumstances."

"Good morning, boys!" interjected Anna. "Glad to see you're getting along now."

"Oh, yeah, your man has got some stories to tell!" an energetic Evantus replied. "Gotta say, if I hadn't been through some pretty absurd stuff myself, I probably wouldn't believe half of it!"

Elsa, having emerged from the kitchen, cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, and then turned to the fire mage. "Evantus, the chefs have prepared a breakfast of lobster and potatoes served over a bed of fresh lettuce, with warm bread on the side. Is all of this to your liking or should I have them prepare something else for our guest?"

"Your majesty," the guest began. "I can count on one hand the number of times in my life I've had lobster, and it is bar none the most delicious seafood I've ever tasted." Evantus and Kristoff took their seats.

"Good to hear," replied Elsa, taking her seat at the end of the large table. "In that case, they should be out momentarily with our food."

Sure enough, within a minute, four servers emerged from the kitchen and placed a plate of food in front of each person sitting at the dining table.

The four spent a moment digging into their first bites of food, revelling in the sublime taste, before conversation began again. This time it was Elsa who broke the ice, once again addressing the other mage.

"So, Evantus, when would you like to start lessons?"

"An eager one, eh?" he replied between bites of food. "Well, since you're so entusiastic, we can begin right after breakfast if you'd like."

"That's no problem at all, we can go to the courtyard."

"Alright then, it's settled. Oh, there is the matter of your schedule. I would imagine the Queen would be very busy most days. When do you think you will have time for training?"

"It is true I'm busy most days of the week, but barring something completely unexpected, I should be free every Tuesday morning after breakfast, every Thursday in the evening, and pretty much all day Sunday."

"Great. So we can meet for training three times a week? Or would you like to use one of those days for something else, like some personal downtime to relax?"

"No, three times a week is fine; I want to have total control over my power as quickly as possible so I don't accidentally hurt anyone else."

"Good to hear!"

The remainder of breakfast passed relatively uneventfully, save one occasion in which Kristoff nearly choked on a piece of lettuce and had Anna perform a rather unconventional version of the heimlich manuever on him. Afterwards he complained a bit about bruised ribs. Kristoff departed to tend to Sven and get the day's ice deliveries going, and Anna left to do... whatever it is Anna liked to spend her weekdays doing.

Elsa and Evantus made their way to the courtyard to begin training, with the fire mage stopping by his room to grab his bag.

"So," began the fire-mage-turned-instructor. "I suppose the first question I should ask is, what caused you to regain control of your magic in the first place?

"You're familiar with the incident that took place here with Hans of the Southern Isles some time ago?"

"I'd have to be living under a rock not to be. People are still talking about it even now."

"Well, at that time, Anna's whole body was slowly freezing because I accidentally hit her in the heart with my ice. At the last moment before she completely froze over, she threw herself in front of Hans's sword to save me. Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart, and her sacrifice triggered that. It was then that I realized that her love was what gave me strength and as long as I had her, I didn't have to be afraid. And then I had control over my power."

"I see..." Evantus pondered to himself, trying to find the right words. "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your feelings for your sister cannot gain you full control over your magic. At least, not permanently. It was only a temporary fix, I'm afraid. And if such an extreme situation were to happen again, I highly doubt it would yield the same results."

"Then, if love can't help me control my powers, what can?"

"To be completely honest, a lot of it has to do with how well you know yourself. I recommend that we start with you meditating and pondering your true self. Self-awareness and introspection are probably the most important part of properly wielding magic. After you've fully realized and come to terms with who you truly are, we can work on your technical skills."

Elsa found this information hard to swallow, but she was determined to do her best. "Very well. But, erm, how do I meditate?"

"Good question." the instructor reached into his travel bag and pulled out a pillow. "First off, you need to find a spot where you can comfortably sit for long periods of time." He made his way to the front of the fountain, fluffed the pillow gently, then placed it on the ground. "Then, it's all about clearing your mind. You close your eyes and attempt to silence all thoughts pertaining to current stresses or life events. Find something soothing to focus on, like the sounds of the ocean or the chirping of birds. And then, once all the normal chatter in your brain is gone, focus on yourself. Think about your past, what you've been through, what you've done, what you've learned, and think about how each event throughout your life has molded you as a person. Then picture yourself as you currently are, the amalgamation of all those experiences and events. Ask yourself, do you like what you see? What about your persona do you fully accept about yourself and what do you think you should improve upon? What is your true identity? Can it be described in a word or two, or is it more complex than that? These are all things you need to consider, but this is not a simple process. It can take a person months, or even years to fully come to terms with who they really are at the core of their being."

"How long did it take you?" Elsa asked.

"Me? About a month. But that was me sitting down and meditating five hours a day, every single day. We're having to be considerably more conservative with our time in your case, so I don't expect this step to be completed so quickly. And even then, when the meditation is successful, we have to work on your physical movements and techniques you implement when using magic."

"Sounds like this may take a long time."

"Indeed. Better get used to seeing my face around here, your highness; we have a long road ahead of us before you gain permanent control of your power."

Maybe seeing more of your face isn't such a bad thing, Elsa thought to herself. She then chastised herself. No, Elsa! Anna's trying to get in your head and make you have feelings for this man. You can't let her win this little war!

Hans stood atop a wall overlooking the training grounds. Hundreds of soldiers armed with wooden practice weapons engaged in mock fights, archers drew their bows and fired into man-shaped dummies, and horsemen engaged in jousting contests in fenced-in areas.

All was going well, Hans thought to himself. Soon, he would bring war to Arendelle.


End file.
